M14 EBR
The M14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) is a U.S. military-issue selective fire sniper rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is a variant of the M14 battle rifle, built originally for use by units of the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the United States Navy SEALs. The weapon takes the standard M14 action, replaces the 22" barrel with an 18" barrel and adds a chassis stock with a telescoping butt stock, a pistol grip, a gas lock front sight, bipod, Picatinny accessory rails at 12, 3, 6 & 9 o-clock, and a DC Vortex flash hider replaces the standard flash suppressor. A paddle-type bolt stop/release similar to that of the M4 carbine was used on the rifle. The SAGE EBR chassis stock is made up entirely of lightweight aircraft alloy. The MK14 Mod 0 and Mod 1 are made with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and CQB roles in combat. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The M14 EBR is one of the four semi automatic sniper rifles in Modern Warfare 2. It is first seen in S.S.D.D., as one of the weapons available to run The Pit with. After that, it is seen used at many points through the campaign, including Wolverines! and The Gulag. The version used is the Mod 1 version, which differs from the Mod 0 version. Some of the differences include a different stock (Magpul CTR stock versus the Sage EBR stock on the Mod 0) and TangoDown rail covers on the rail interface. The scope, grip, stock, rail covers, and occasionally magazine are all in FDE (Flat Dark Earth). In the Campaign it is correctly referred to as the M14 EBR, but in multiplayer it is erroneously referred to as the M21 EBR (probably to avoid confusion) and is purely a sniper rifle. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M14 EBR is erroneously named the M21 EBR, most likely so that players will associate it with the M21 sniper rifle instead of the M14 battle rifle. It is unlocked at level 56. Due to its low recoil and large magazine, most players will instinctively fire two quick shots even if one will do. This causes M14 EBR users to burn through ammo faster than other sniper rifles in the hands of most players. This is popular as a stealth weapon online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill with any sniper rifle. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine make it the preffered sniper for two-shot kills. When used without a Silencer and with Stopping Power, it is capable of one shot kills to the head, neck, and upper torso. Due to it's high rate of fire and low recoil, it is popular amongst users with modified controllers. Due to its low recoil and large magazine, the M14 EBR is the preferred sniper rifle for Hardcore modes. If an ACOG is attached, along with using Steady Aim, it can be used as a very powerful battle rifle. A silencer reduces recoil, which can be useful when sniping near enemies. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags with an M14 EBR.]] Gallery File:Ebr.jpg|M14 EBR. File:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle. File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6.jpg|M14 EBR without a scope. File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6_Iron.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *Although in most missions the M14 EBR has a scope on it, in the Special Ops mission, "Breach and Clear", there is an M14 EBR without a scope. This is the only time it is referred to as the M14 EBR, as opposed to the M14 EBR Scoped. When viewed in third-person mode, however, you can see the scope mount is still in place, meaning it would be impossible to see through the iron sights, where as on the first-person model it is removed. *Soap is often seen with this weapon, such as in Cliffhanger and The Enemy Of My Enemy. *The statue obtained by buying the Veteran edition of Modern Warfare 2 includes a model M14 EBR. *On the right side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619," referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. *On Infinity Ward's website the M14 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' .' *In Third Person multiplayer, the lens cap on the scope appears to be closed. *The M14 EBR makes the same third-person sound as the M14 and the M21 from Call of Duty 4, while it makes a different first person sound. *On the Campaign level Cliffhanger, Soap is seen and claims to use a M14 EBR with Thermal Sight, but when looking at him in third person, it has a normal sniper scope. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons